Charmedwell
by Aurora2490
Summary: What happens when different magics collide and a dark lover comes into the life of a young hero?


**Marnie woke up slowly and saw the rays of the sun entering her hotel room. She sat up and stepped out from under the cover's and walked to her bathroom. She turned on the light and frowned at the sight of her hair. She walked over and started the shower then grabbed her tooth brush and started brushing while waiting for the water to cool a little. Her mom had insisted of a trip to San Fransico before she went off to college in Halloweentown. She decided it couldn't hurt and agreed. She rensed her mouth then stripped down and stepped in the shower.**

**Manor………**

**Oran walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen where his mom was at the stove and opened the potion's cabinet. "What you looking for?" She asked. "The Mangle leave. Ah there it is." he said and levitated to grabbed it. "Personal gain." His mom said. "I grabbed an ingredient. I don't think that will change the universe mother." he said and ran back upstairs' to the attic and Chris and Wyatt were already working on the potion. "Got it." Oran said and he threw it in. "Ok now add the Juggarnats shell." Said Wyatt looking at the book. "Spell done." Chris said. "Potion ready." said Oran putting some in the vile. "Let's get this demon I have a date." Wyatt said and they orbed and he phazed. **

**They arrived in the Underworld and slowly walked a long hall. Oran looked around a corner and there was their demon holding the witch hostage. "You will help me rise." he said caressing her face. Oran motioned for those two to get ready and he sneaked closer to the demon and used Wyatt's telekinesis to send him flying from the alter. He ran in front of the witch and stood his ground. "You little witch! I'll kill you." Said the demon getting up and throwing a fire ball. "Good luck. Now!" oran said and the two stepped out and he sent out his fire and it hit his faireball and sent it back and they tossed the poition and began the spell. "Demon of flesh, Demon of no bone, Furthure more you shall never roam, We are done with you so be gone." They chanted and he exploded in fire. Oran turned and untied the girl and picked her up. "Your safe now. Wyatt on your way take her to her home." Said oran handing her over to him. They all disappeared.**

**Charmed dinner………..**

**Marnie sat with her mom and family at a table waiting for a waiter. "Hello may I take you order?" Asked Oran. "Yes I'd like you please." Sophie remarked and they all even Oran laughed. "Well your very pretty but I go more for type with well I guess you could say manly features.' Said Oran smilling. "Oh. Sorry. All the good ones are gay." Sophie laughed. "Thanks. So what can I get you to drink?" Asked Oran. "Sprite and to eat a Hamburger and fries. Hey could you suggest a great club or something?" Asked Marnie. "Oh yeah. My mom also owns the Club P3 not to far from here. It's great. I think we have Rihanna booked tonight." Said Oran writing down her order. "Rihanna! We have to go." Said Marnie. "Hey hold it. This club. Alcohol?" Asked her mom. "Yes. But we check ID. We also have soda." He said standing there. "Well ok. But take your brother with you." Said her mom. "I might as well take a robot." Said Marnie. "Well I'm going tonight. I can take her if you guys tell me where your staying." Said oran. "You'd shaporone my pain in the but daughter?" Asked her mom. "Mom! I'm 18. Plus occurring to grandma I got it from you." Said Marnie. "She would say that the old bat. Anyway. We're staying at the Halls Hotel." Said her mom. "Ok. I'll pick you up at ten girl." He said and he high fived her.**

"**Are you sure he's gay? He was quick to pick you up." Said Dylan. "It's a little thing called gay dar. Plus I saw him check out one of the other waiter's." Said Marnie. "Ok.' Said Dylan. "Here are those drink's. And I got a number for Dylan from my bud Lance.' Smiled Oran walking away. "Why would I need a guys number?" Asked Dylan to his sister's. "Apparently we're not the only one's who suspect something." Laughed Marnie. "Mom!" Said Dylan. "Marnie leave your brother alone. Just leave him to his own vices.' Said their mother trying not to laugh. "I'm straight hello!" He said. "And that just cemented it." Sophie giggled. Dylan rolled his eye's and started sipping his drink.**

**They ate their lunch and Oran was walking out the door. "hey!" Said marnie running after him. "Hey.' He said waiting. "I was wondering. I'm bored wanna hange out?" She asked. "Sure. Just let me bring around my car." He said walking off and Marnie told her mom. He pulled up in a convertible and Marnie's mouth hung open. "This is your car?" She asked. "Yep." He smiled. "See you later." She said hopping in and watching Dylan look wounded as they drove off. "Thanks. My family was killing me." She sighed. "Trust me I know the feeling." He said and shifted gear's. "So where we going?" She asked. "Oh I need to make a quick stop at my place and change. I don't wanna walk around in my work close. Plus I need to grab something for my mom." He said and they pulled into his drive way. "Awesome house." She said getting out with him and they walked through the front door.**

"**Welcome to the Manor Hallowell." He said and she looked around. They walked to the kitchen and he grabbed a couple of soda's. "Here." he said giving her one and they walked back and up the stair's. **

**He opened the door to his room and walked to his closet. "What to wear." He said to himself. "This is hot." She said pulling out a belliless shirt. "Great idea. Oh and these pants." he said and want to the bathroom to dress. **

"**How I look?" He asked stepping out. He was about 5'7 had short white hair, crystal blue eyes, and a lean body and the shirt and shorts hugged him well. "Perfect." She said. "Good." he said then heard a crash. "Stay here.' he said and ran up to the attic. She listened and heard screams and decided to run up. She saw Oran fighting a guy that was throwing fire at him. Another boy laid on the ground holding his arm. "Amendo Itus!" She screamed and entered the room. The demon was captured in hand cuff's. He went after her but Oran shot a bolt from his hand and the demon exploded. "Chris!" He said running over to his brother. "I'm ok Wyatt can heal me. Who's she?" Asked Chris standing. **

"**You're a witch?" Asked Oran. "Yeah.' Marnie said. "We are to.' He said. "Don't you mean warlock's?" Asked Marnie. "No. Warlocks are evil. Were good.' Said oran sitting Chris down. "Why?" Asked Chris. "This is weird. Well where I come from warlock is just a male witch." She said. "Oh. Well here. Witch is for good and Warlock evil witches." Said Oran. "So what was that guy?" Asked Marnie. "Him? A demon. Wyatt!" Yelled Oran and his brother orbed in. "Chris! What happened?" Asked Wyatt running over and starting to heal Chris. "A demon ambushed me. Luckily Oran and Marnie were here." Said Chris and Wyatt finished. "I'm Wyatt Oran's older brother." Said Wyatt shaking Marnie's hand. "Marnie Piper." She said. "Piper?" Asked Oran. "Yeah what?" She asked. "Nothing it's just our mom's first name is Piper." he smiled. "So why did that demon attack you? Most the demons I know are nice." She said. "A nice demon? You have to be kidding. As for why they want us dead. We're the Charmed ones. Well newer ones." Said Chris. "Charmed ones?" Asked Marnie. "You don't know? How's that possible?" Asked Oran. "I think we need my grandma Aggie. Maybe she can help us figure this out." Said Marnie and they nodded. **

**Marnie dove in her bag and found a witches glass. "Marnie to Aggie. Come in grandma." Said Marnie and the boy's gathered around. "Marnie hello darling. Who are your friends?" Asked her grandma. "Well grandma we could use your help with something. Mind if we pop over?" Asked Marnie. "Of course not darling." She said and Marnie put away the witches glass. "Hold on tight. Take us now from this place, To Aggie Cromwell's post hace." She chanted and they held on to her and a door opened and a bubble appeared around them and they were pulled through. **

"**Welcome to Cromwell Manor." Aggie said appearing in the room and hugging Marnie. "I thought your mom took you on vacation." Said her grams. "Well she did. But something happened we need your help explaining I think." Said Marnie. "Ok come in here." Said Aggie. They walked into a dinning hall with seating for twenty it looked like. "Terrifice home Aggie." Commented Oran. "Why thank you. Now what is this thing you needed help with?" She asked as they sat. "Well I accidently got in the middle of a battle Chris and Oran were fighting not ten minutes ago." Said marnie and Aggie looked interested. "They were fighting a demon. And they said were they are the title warlock means your evil." Said Marnie. "Well Marnie. During the great cross over. Not all creatures went." Said Aggie. "Great Cross over. Ok you lost me." Said Wyatt. "During the time of Merlin he saw the conflict between creature and mortal so he decided to create a world for the creatures." Said Marnie. "Another world?" Asked Wyatt. "Yes. It's called HalloweenTown. My mom was raised there but I was in the human world. I didn't learn I was a witch until it was almost to late." Said Marnie. "Why?" Asked Oran. "My mom married a mortal and she kept it from us until I found out at 13. She wanted us to be mortal. To have a normal life which I think is overrated.' Said Marnie. "I hear that." Said oran high fiving Marnie. **

"**So the demons of your world are evil?" Asked Aggie. "yeah. Our family is charged as with protecting the world. Have Been since Melinda." Said Wyatt. "Melinda?" Asked Aggie. "Yes. She was the start of it all. She was found out as a witch. She made a prophecy shortly before being burned. That her desendants would get stronger and three would arise that would be more powerful then any had every seen. We are the children of one of those witches. We are the next Charmed Ones." Oran said. "Such a burden and honor.' Aggie said. "You have no idea. We have all these power's and we can't use them for personal gain. When all I'd like to do is be some where that I could glamour my hair or something every time I want." Said Oran sighing. "Hey why don't you come to Halloween University with me?" Asked Marnie. "No. We have to much to do." Said Chris. "Why can't I go? Chris. I love saving people I do. But having to hide who I am is…. It get's old. I'd like to phase into a room and no one go haywire." Said Oran. "We have to protect the world from demons." Wyatt said. "Why can't cousin Mary do it? She want's to be the next Charmed One. I would like to fit in some where just once. That and not be lectured by the elder's if I levitate to grab a book." Said Oran. "Mom will not be happy." Said Wyatt rubbing his temple. "What's new? You know how she is. I understand why I do but I need freedom. Plus you heard Aggie. The creatures there are friendly." Said Oran. "We still know nothing about this world." Said Chris. "Well bohue. I'm moving here and that's that." Said Oran. "Yeah. Let's see you tell mom that." Wyatt said. "So Aggie can you show me how to buy a house here?" He asked. 'Certainly." She said. **

**An hour later they stepped through the portal with Aggie and Marnie and as he stepped out Oran heard it. "Where have you been?!" Asked his mom walking up as the portal closed. "Mom allow me to introduce to you Marnie Piper and Aggie Cromwell." Said Oran and Piper shock their hands. "Pleasure now where were you?" Asked Piper. "Tell her Oran. She are't to love this." Wyatt said orbing out of the cross fire. "Wyatt you traitor!" Yelled Oran. "What's going on?" Asked Piper following him to the kitchen and leaving the other's behind. Oran got in the fridge and got a soda. "So?" Asked Piper. "I meet Marnie today and we decided to hange out. Well I brought her back here. Demon attacked and she helped. She's a witch as is he whole family. Well her brother's a warlock.' He said. "Warlock?" Asked Piper. "Yes. You see where Aggie comes from warlock is used for a male witch instead of just an evil one." He said. "Where does she come from?" Asked Piper sitting. "A place called Halloweentown.' he said leaning on the counter. "Halloweentown?" She asked leaning forward. "Yes. Apparently before Merlin vanished he saw the fight between mortals and creatures. So he created a dimenshion for them and witches and warlocks. There werewolves, goblins, even trolls live a life. You can use magic out in the open and not be burned at the stake for it." Said Oran. "That's what this is about. You want to be able to us magic.' She said. "Partly. It's who i am. I love the idea i can glamour my hair a different style each day. Which brings me to my next bit of news... I bought a house there." Said oran and she sat back. **

**"What about the Charmed duties?" Asked Piper. "Well I know Mary wants to help more. I could spilt them with her. It's not like i won't be here. i can move between worlds as I wish when I'm not in class. I'll still be there to vanquish the next world ending baddy. Mom you always instilled in me the drive to have a normal life. Well now I can. It just so happen's what's normal for me is more magical then for you. I will be visiting almost everyday. Plus well I do need someone to help me decorate the house me and Marnie will be living in." he said sitting by her. She sat there quiet then leaned forward and hugged him. "I'm always your baby. But I've grown up. You raised me well. I'm the next supper witch. Who knows maybe after you and dad are long gone I'll move into the old place. But for now Halloweentown is me." He said and they broke the hug. "So you can do magic in the open?" She asked. "Yep. It'd be the perfect place to take the kids to for the Aunts. They could blow off magical steam and not have to worry about someone going crazy. How'd you know I wasn't here anyway?" He asked. 'An Elder called on me and told me.' She said. "Figures. They won't be happy." He smiled. "Fuck em." She said hugging him.**

**They walked in and Wyatt and Chris were sitting with Aggie and Marnie in the living room. Oran slapped Wyatt in the back of the head. "Owe." He said. "That's for deserting me ass. And for your info. She is ok with it. She even wants to visit." he said sticking out his tongue. He walked over and sat by Marnie. "So what is your mom like?" Asked Piper. "Mine used to be like you. She used to hate magic pretty much. She nearly had me a mortal." Marnie said. "How'd she do that?" Asked Piper. "Well if a witch doesn't start her training before her thirteenth birthday then she losses her power's. I found out though one Halloween when following Grandma home." Marnie said. "Well me and my sister's had our's bound when we were young and Grams erased our memories." Said Piper. "Why?" Asked Aggie. "The world knew they would be the charmed ones. Bound and ignorant to their magic they were easy to hide and protect. Cause you can't curse a witch who doesn't practice." Said Oran. "I see. What was your Grams like?" Asked Aggie. "She was a warrior. She defended us. Demon after demon came after us and she protected us without us knowing it. She made sure we were safe. Even tried to with her last breath." Piper said. "How?" Asked Marnie. "We have a potion that if you drink it combined with a spell can strip a witch from their power's. Grams was going to just as she died.' Said Oran. "I'm sorry. What was her name?" Asked Aggie. "Petunia Hallowell." Said Piper. Aggie nearly dropped her tea. **

**"What is it?" Asked Oran holding her. "I thought the name Hallowell sounded firmiliar." She said drawing a paper out of her bag. "Your grams and me meet some time ago." She said. "How?" Asked Piper sitting up. "I took a breif stay in the mortal realm. Back then you couldn't move between the two but I stayed. I meet her. We became friends. I was part of her coven.' She said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Oran. "I needed to be sure. Oh her great- grandbabes. Piper you look like her.' Said Aggie. "Would you like to talk to her?" Asked Oran. "How?" Asked Marnie. "Come with me.' Said Oran. They walked up to the attic and Oran Phased the candles in place and snapped his finger's and they lit. "You ham." Chris said. "What? Jealous?" Asked Oran and Chris rolled his eyes. "Hear these words, Hear my cries, Spirit from the other site, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." He chanted and orbs appeared and Grams walked out of the circle. "How are you baby?" Asked Grams walking to hug him. "Grams we have an old friend here to see you. Meet your old friend Aggie and her granddaughter Marnie." He said and petunia looked at Aggie who teared. They ran forward and hugged one another. 'But how? It's not Halloween?" Asked Petunia whipping her eyes. "My granddaughter did it.' Said Aggie. "Grandma you helped so did mom and the sibs. Hey I'm Marnie. Nice to meet you Grams.' Said Marnie hugging her. "She looks just like you." Petunia told Aggie. "Oh Gwen needs to be here.' aggie said. "I'll get her. Marnie I'll need you to find her." Wyatt said and Marnie took his hand. "So what have you been up to Aggie?" Asked Grams as they walked the hall and down the stair's. **

**"Well we vanquished a warlock who wanted to take the mortal world back. His son and of course opened the door." Said aggie sitting. "Wow. Piper call the girl's." Said Grams. "Paige come here and bring Phoebe." Said Piper. Five minutes Paige orbed in with Phoebe. The story was exspained to them and they hugged Aggie. "So you knew the old battle axe ha?" Asked Paige. 'Watch it young lady.' Said Paige. "Yes I did. She was a singlualrly gifted witch.' Said Aggie. "I wish you could of meet Prue." Said Phoebe. "Prue?" Asked Aggie. "Our other sister. She died and we aren't allowed to see her yet.' Said Piper. "She was the oldest and most trustworthy person to have for a sister other than Paige. You would have loved her." Piper said. 'I'm sure I would have." Said Aggie. Wyatt orbed in with Marnie and her family. "Hey mom." Gwen said hugging her. "Mom been interferring?" Asked Gwen. "Emmensly and I'm glad of it.' Piper said and Chris and Wyatt looked at like she was an alein. "What? I just realized your brother is right. Magic to him is normal. So Halloweentown is the best place for him." Said Piper. "I could seriously bring the kids there?" Askd Phoebe. "Totally. You can use magic in the open and everything. No one will even notice." Said marnie. "I love it." Said Paige. "That's why I'm moving there for school." Said oran. 'You are?" Asked Paige. "Yep. I'm going to Halloweenyown University with Marnie.' He said. "What will you even take?" Asked Phoebe smileing. "Oh I'm thinking of course potions, magical cooperation. I don't need much since I already went to college.' Said Oran. "You did?" Asked Gwen. "Yep. I own a cooperation as well." he said. "Why do you live at home then?" Asked Dylan. "Well because of the Charmed duties. As much as mom doesn't admit it. She is getting slower and demons move quickly. Now that Mary is moving in. I can move out and know she's safe.' Oran said. **

**Oran went and packed a bag. He was going to be staying the night in Halloweentwon. He looked at his bag and smiled. He snapped his finger's and his stuffed phased into his bag. He smiled and closed it. He looked at his room and walked out. He walked into the attic and Aggie and Marnie were waiting. "Hey Oran were ready.' Aggie said he hugged his family goodbye. They took hands and chanted and walked through the door and as he walked through he looked back at his mom and sent her a kiss bye and walked through. "Well he we are again." Aggie said and it was bright out. "I'm not tired. You Oran?" Asked Marnie. "No to excited. I know there any clubs here?" He asked. 'Totally. Lets go." She said reaching into her bag. She got something out and wlaked to the door. She walked out side and a broom appeared in her hands. It's the latest." She said. "Cool.' He smiled and hopped on behind her. They flew over the town and he looked down. "This is to cool.' He said. "Thats what i said." She smiled and they landed outside a club. "Club Sunrise." He said. "Yeah it's not a night club but it's good for hanging out during the day.' She said walking him in. It was a restraunt looking place and werewoloves, people and other being sat around. "I love this.' he said and they sat at a table and a troll walked over. "How may i help you?" He asked. They looked at the menu's and Oran saw a drink he'd like. "Um.. I'll have ago at the Cherry cola and a burger please." He said. "Me i'd like the same.' Marnie said. He nodded and walked away. "Hey wanna dance while we wait?" Asked Oran and she nodded.**

**Jesse McCartney's Freakey started and they danced. "They have all the music the mortal world does.' Said Marnie. "That is so cool." Said Oran dancing with her. A man stood in the corner in the shadow's watching Oran dance and Marnie noticed. "You have some eyes on you." She whispered. "What's he look like?" Asked Oran. "Tall pale and as sexy as hell. I'm betting he's a vampire." She smiled. "Really? I alway's thought vampires were sexy but in my world they all try to eat me and not in a good way." He laughed. "Well here their pretty down to earth. Of course he's probably listening to us." She said. "He is.' He said dancing and Marnie saw the vampiric boy flinch showing he heard. "How did you?" Asked Marnie. "Oh you'd be surprised what I can do. I'll show you sometime.' Said Oran leading her to the table where their food arrived. **

**They started eating and the guy still looked at Oran and was holding his jaw like he was thinking. "You have him perplexed I see.' She smiled. "He's thinking cause now he can't hear me.' Said oran. "Ok. You are so showing me how to do that." Said Marnie. "Soon but right now. I wanna be able to go clubing tonight so I better at least try to nap a little." He said laying out the bill. "Hey I'll help.' She said. 'No. But here's what i need you to do.' He said whispering to her.**

**He got up and walked out and she got up and walked towards the guy. "My friends say's you want to know more. Come by this house in four hour's." She said placing a peice of paper in his hand with a rubber band he used and walked away. The man looked at the paper and then sniffed the band. His mouth watered as he smelled the scent. Power and fraility lingered in the scent. "Most perplexing." He said fixing his pants and walking out the door. **

**Oran's and Marnies's two hour's later...**

**Oran had slept for two hour's and they went and picked up his mother and started decorating. "What should we do?" Asked Piper. "Mom go wild for once. You can use magic here. Make it what you see. You have no limit's." He said snapping his finger's and the dinning room was decorated in the style of great british. The wood paneling covered the walls and the table was red oak and had shinning silver in the wooden cabinet's. A shandaleir hung over head and was made of crystal. The china was tasteful and perfect. Piper thought and snapped her finger's the wood paneling had been rearranged to make it seem newer. "That does look better." he said and Marnie nodded. "marnie imput girl. Your living here to." He smiled and she snapped her finger's and the chair's had been turned to a tasteful metal that looked much like wood paneling. "Smart.' He said approvingly. A they turned to the living room. I have been working on something.' He said snapping his finger's and the room was like a cabin and had a fireplace romantic and classic. Their was a tv in the wall and it was huge. The furniture was tasteful and soft. Pillow's thrown in one corner for a laying area and a awesome sterio. "This looks like a shage pad.' Piper said. "Mom it's for inviting friends over. Sex will be in my room." he smiled. "I have a suggestion." Marnie said snapping her finger's and Some lights were added on the ceiling and she flipped a switch that made party lights. "You are perfect.' He said spinning her. Piper just smiled and he walked her up to see his room. **

**It had a queen size bed, blood red walls, golden curtains, fireplace, amd dresser's. The bathroom was spectacular with it's tube, shower, and Jacuzzi. "i am so visiting." Piper said. "Just warn me before hand." he laughed and she nodded. He ploped on his bed and Piper sat while Marnie joined him. "I have to say you have a pretty good grip on things.' Piper said. 'You have no idea.' marnie smiled. He placed a hand over her mouth but to late damage done. "What?" Asked Piper. "Ok. I have a hot guy coming over in like an hour and a half." He smiled. "Oh so i should probably book it." She smiled. "You could stay but I don't know how recptive you'd be." Said oran. "Why?" She asked. 'He's not human persay.' he admitted. "What is he?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Remember creatures here are nice. He's a vampire.' He said. "Vampire? As in blood sucking?" She asked getting her mom tone. "Yes. But their civilized here. He'll only suck my blood if i tell him to." He and Marnie laughed. "I'm making vanquishing potion.' She said. "No mom. You can vanquish a perfectly nice guy.' he sais proping himself up. "Piper vampires here are nice. I have a friend who's one." Marnie said. Piper conceded and sat. "Ok well I need to get home.' She said and he called up a door and she walked through. "I bet she send's me some vanquishing potion.' He said. 'Probably.' Marnie laughed. **

**Hawk Estate...**

**The vampire youth sat at his dinning table and sat still smelling the band in his hand. "What is it sone you look perplexed.' Said his mother. "I encountered a being today. He was most interesting mother.' He said. "How so?" She asked sitting. "He was able to detect me hearing him and was able to block me.' he said and she looked truely stunned for the first time in his memory. "Did he do anything?" She asked. "Just sent his friend over with this address and his hair band." he said handing the band to her and she sniffed it and she seemed to quiver. "Powerful." She said. "What is?" Asked his father walking in. "Smell this.' His mother gave his father the hair band. "Powerful yet frail. A most unusual mix. And most mouth watering.' Said His father begrudgingly giving the band back. "I know. I must say. I haven't even met him and yet he captivates me so. He had an anceint feel about him that I have only ever felt from another vampire.' he said. "What do you think he is?" Asked his father. "I don't know but I'll be finding that out and much more." He said getting ready.**

**Hallowell Estate...**

**Oran heard the door and walked to it and opened the door and stepped aside for the guy to enter. "Follow me.' he said and the vampire walked behind him into the living room and he sat down on the couch. "So you came." Said Oran puring them some whine. "Yes. How could I not? You intrigue me." he said. "Oh and what about me intreges you my dear sir. Oh wait introductions. I am Oran Hallowell." He said and the vampire took his hand. "I am Adonis Hawk. Pleasure." He said kissing the hand and he tasted oran's sweet flesh. He savored it and looked into oran's eyes. "What are you?" He asked with a slight shiver. "I'm a witch.' he said. "How? Your male." he said. "Oh I'm not from this world. I'm a witch from the mortal realm." He said. "Your scent. It is a perfume of power yet controlled by human friality." He said lingering over the hand. "I'm a charmed one." He said. "Charmed One." He said. "Read this and you will get a pretty good idea. But for now. I must see to some buisness. Would you like to meet up tonight?" He asked. "Most definitely." He said and slowly moved in and kissed Oran and Oran allowed his tounge to party his lip's and bring his own into his mouth. They stood their kissing for what felt like forever and then Oran partied them and for the first time Adonis was left hungering full but a hunger still filled him. A hunger for the man before him. He slowly turned and walked to the door with Oran who opened it and as he left brushed a kiss to his cheek. the door closed and Adonis felt his cheek warm for the first time in his life. He put his hand to it and actually quivered.**

**Hallowell Manor...**

**Oran walked in the downstairs room at the manor and on to the kitched where Paige and Phoebe sat. "What is this I hear about a vampire?" Asked Leo walking in behind him. "So mom told you.' He said and sat down. 'Yeah. The seeing a blood sucker is info we need to know." Said paige. "Well he is a vampire. But a civilized one. And as i exsplained to mom he won't suck my blood unless i ask.' Smiled Oran and Paige did to. "Son. We are pretty understanding but a vampire?" Asked Leo. "Yes. He's nice. He came and went like a gentleman." He said plainly. "How was the kiss?" Asked Phoebe. "Perfect. And don't worry the kiss was on my terms not kiss. If I maybe so bold I think he actually shivered." Smiled Oran. Leo and Piper gave each other a look when Chris and Wyatt walked in. 'So we hear you have moved from dating breathing people to the living dead. How's that working out?" Asked Wyatt. "He's hot, red head, with a smile I could die in and eyes that make me wanna kiss him more. He's very good at it.' Said Oran smiling again. "Flussy." Wyatt said. "Excuse me ten minute Hallowell.' Said Oran and Wyatt looked around the room and slapped Oran in the back of the head. 'Do i wanna know?" Asked Piper. "No.' Said Wyatt all to quickly. **

**Hawk Estate...**

**Adonis sat reading the book oran had given him. He was at the ending when his mother came in. "So how did it go?" She asked. "Most informative and still perplexing.' he said feeling his cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting. "He... kissed me on the cheek and it's like I can still feel the heat of his lips." Said Adonis putting the book down. "Anything else?" She smiled. "I can still taste him on my tongue.' Said Adonis. "Oh so you had him kiss you.' She said."No... he lured me in." He said. "A mortal lured you?" She asked as his father walked in. "What's this about?" Asked his father. "The boy evudently has some type of power. He actually took a kiss on his own terms.' Said his wife. "Interesting. You learn anything?" His father asked. "Yes. He's magical. But not a warlock. A male witch.' he said. "What?" Asked his father sitting. "Apparently he's not from this world. He's a witch from the mortal world. And occurding to this book he gave me. One of the most powerful. He's descended from one of three witches call Charmed ones." he said. 'What on earth is that?" Asked his father leaning in. "Some time agao in the burning times his ancestor Melinda was a powerful witch. She carried three power's. Moleculiar inmobilization, telekinesis, and the power of premonition. Before she was burned she prophocized the bith of three sister's. Each one would have one of her power's. Four actually. One died and their half sister took her place as the third. Any how He is descened third from the most powerful one. Piper Hallowell. She had the power of Molecular Immobilization and from that came Molecular Combustion. Him the book doesn't say.' Said Adonis and the two elder vampires looked stunned and awed. "Could he stand match to a Cromwell?" Asked his father. "One is actually living withhim as we speak. Marnie Piper. Aggie's granddaughter." he said. "Powerful and friends with power.' his mother said. "i will not do anything because oh his power. I want him not it.' Said Adonis. "We know son. Your heart beat's for him." His father said and he nodded. "It's most unnerving. But i want to explore it furthure." he said getting up and going to his room.**

**Hallowell Estate...**

**There was a knock at the door and Oran anwsered and Adonis stood there. "So." he said leaningin the doorway. "I read the book." He said and walked closer and smelled his neck. "And what are you here for?" He asked. "You." He whispered licking his neck. "If you want a taste you may have some.' He said. Adonis looked at him. "What? I'm not shy. I've lost much more blood fight demons then you could take." He said and Adonis pulled him into his chest and kissed him. He searched very crevice of his mouth and pressed him up against the wall. "I will never hurt you." he said biting his neck. Oran could feel the blood flow from him as Adonis bit him. "Where are you hopping this will lead?" Asked Oran and Adonis left his neck and licked it making it heal. "I want you for my own. You can fight me. You can make me do things. I know what you do you wish to do. Please. Be mine?" He asked. Oran kissed him and brought him inside the house. They walked upstair's and to his room. Adonis hand taken off his shirt and they laid on top of one another topless and Adonis explored his chest. "May i bite you again?" Asked Adonis. "You may do with me as you wish if i may with your.' he said. "My body is your temple.' Adonis said before bitinging his chest and he arched his back into it. "So good." He said. "You think that's good. Wait." he smiled and he rolled him over and laid down the oppoite direction of him. He unzipped the pants and pushed them down with the underwear. Adonis was at leats twelve inches and thick. Oran kissed the head then the shaft to his balls. He licked his way back up and took three inches in his mouth at first then slowly took Three more and Adonis was moaning and messing with his hair. He nearly cummed when he got him all the way in. Oran was touching his nose to pubes. Adonis looked at Oran's pants and ripped them open and ripped off the underwear. He looked at the ten inch shaft and it looked delicious. He licked the head and then put it in his mouth and sharted to swallow it. When he got it in he tasted his precum and he wanted more of the juice. He was sucking him like a coce addict. "I'm going to cum." Oran said five minutes later and Adonis ate it all. "So filling." He said and Oran sat up. "I'm not done yet." he said. He lined up with him and laid on his body. He kissed Adonis and soon Adonis felt his cock peirce Oran's tight bubble but. "are you sure?" He asked. "Yes." He smiled kissing him. He slowly went down and after ten minute's he was all the way in and adonis turned them over and started to my love to him. "I love you.' Adonis said and oran leaned into his ear. "I love you and if you wish i will let you bite me. I want you forever." Oran said and Adonis held him tighter and bit him as his cummed. He felt oran tighten around him as he cummed. They laid completely exausted. "Not yet but soon. I wish to meet your family first and you to meet mine.' He said smiling. "A smile. It looks good on you. smile more often. That's why people think vampires are mean cause you don't smile." he said scolding him. "i will for you." He said kissing him. "You can invite your parents here. I don't mind. After all it's your's now to.' Said Oran kissed his neck. 'What?" He asked. "Well if we are to be one. Every thing I have is part of you. I love you and everything i have is your's." he said softly. "You trust me so much.' he said. 'Yes. i can see your inner heart. The top my power makes you thrust for my blood. But under that is the boy who thrust for me.' he said kissing him.**

**Adonis kissed him one last time and opened the door. "I shall talk to my parents about meeting you. I love you." He said kissing Oran. "You better go before we stay here all day." Smiled Oran. "One last thing." He said and bit him on the neck. "Now other's will know your mine.' Said Adonis kissing it and it stopped bleeding. "I like it. But if you don't mind I should glamour it around my mother. In our world we haven't had that good a time with vampires." He smiled. "I understand. My scent should work for the vampirses." he said. 'And don't worry. I doubt any other man could help with the bitting fixation i seemed to have... developed." He laughed and Adonis did to. "Good.' he said stepping outside. "See you soon love." Said Oran kissing him and slowly shutting the door. He turned around and smiled and walked in the middle of the hall. "Yes!" He yelled and outside Adonis heard him and smiled. **

**Hawk Estate...**

**Adonis walked in smiling and kissed his mother and plopped down in a seat and sat his feet up. His parents watched him with smiles and a raised eye brow. "What has you so happy son?" Asked his mother. "He gave me permission to bite him anywhere I wish and to use his home as my own.' He smiled. "Why does that make you happy?" She asked. 'because he demanded things of me at the same time without me knowing it. He saw me. He knew I thrust for his power... but He knew my heart thrust for him." He smiled. "This child is amazing.' His mother smiled. 'He wishes to meet you both." Said Adonis clanking his shoes. "Brave as well." His father said. "Well with what he does not surprised." Said Adonis. "What does he do?" Asked his father. "In his world he's been a protector. He saves innocients from evil. One reason he say's he likes it here is that he doesn't have to kill any demons.' he said. "What?" Asked his mother. "In his world. The world we left behind. The last remance of some of the creatures have turned. Vampires in his world are not like us. They have tried to kill him before." He said. "Why?" She asked. "There they are exiled from the underworld. With him turned they could over turn the demons and rule it." he said. "My god.' His father said. "He has much blood on his hands. More then he ever wanted. But he knows that evil doesn't care about that." He said. "Then what is he doing here?" Asked his mother. "He found out about our world. That the creatures live in peace here. That you can be free with your magic. He hated hiding it in his world. He's always wanted feel free. In his world the reigning power's restrict magic to only what is nessisary. No personal gain. Hardly ideal for a free soul who is inately magical.' he said. "i see that.' His father said thinking. "He has two brother's one more powerful then him. He left him and his other brother to fill the charmed duties with his cousin. He's just stayed on in a backup capasity.' Said Adonis. "Such a young man. Has he?" Asked His father. "yes. He wishes to be turned left is my wish." Said Adonis. 'he gave you the permission?" Asked His mother sweetly. "Yes. He's ready but i want him to meet you first. And I his family.' Said Adonis. "We are behind you son." He said.**

**Hallowell Manor...**

**Oran walked through the portal into the entrance hall of the house and walked to the mirrior on the wall. He looked at the mark and it disappeared. He walked to the kitchen and sat down in between Wyatt and chris at the table. Chris studied him as did Wyatt as he poured himself some tea. "What?" He asked. "Your glowing." Said Chris and Wyatt nodded as Piper entered. "Hey son." Said Piper. "Hey momma and dad.' He said as Leo entered the kitchen. "He's glowing me. Some body has a secret." Wyatt said. "Oh and what could I possibly be hiding. Even if I did it'd be none of your buisness.' Said Oran. "It have anything to do with this vampiric guy?" Asked Leo. "Possibly. But I'm not giving you anything.' He said. "You slept with him you hussy." Said Chris smirking. "How was it? Asked Wyatt. "I have no idea what your talking about." Oran said. "Please tell me you didn't son." Leo said. "My love life is none of your buisness. The only thing you need to know Is soon he will be coming over for dinner." Said Oran sipping his tea. "You did sleep with him." Piper growned. "So? Better at it then any guy I've ever well you know.' Said Oran smiling. "Has he tried to bite you?" Asked Leo. "He wouldn't without my concent." Smiled Oran. "Did you give it?" Asked Leo. "I gave him the conceint that he can kiss me, make, love to me, live with me, and of yes bite me occashionally." Said Oran smiling at the thought. "Your letting the blood sucker live with you?" Asked Wyatt and Oran smacked him. "What?" Asked Wyatt. "Never. I repeat never call him that again. Now listen up! I am going to meet his family soon. No complaints! When I bring him here you will treat him with respect and dignity. Any snide remarks and I'll leave the one saying them with a sun burn to make standing on the sun look safe." Oran said sitting his cup down and conjured up the door and stepped through it. "Well I hope your all happy! I'll be surprised if he ever comes back!" Piper screamed and grabbed her keys and walked out to the car. **

**Aggie's place...**

**Oran appeared outside the house and knocked on the door and Aggie opened it and welcomed him inside. "You look troubled." She said having him sit down on in the living room and poured him some tea. "Dad and my brother's just had a go at me about my choices in men." He said and lowered his glamour. "From that mark I see the type you chose. What's his name?" She asked. "Adonis Hawk." He said. "Ah yes. Delightful man. Very into filanthrapy. Not easy to impress." She smiled. "He told me he's purplexed by me. That no one has ever known he was listening or been able to block him." Smiled Oran. "I should think not. He is very powerful being born a vampire." She said. "I know. He's amazingly open to me even when he's closed off. He smiled and my world just lit up. His laugh is hauntingly pure." Smiled Oran. "He smiled. You are amazing. Not much can make some one who lives forever smile." Said Aggie. "I know that all to well." he said. "Oh you do?" She asked. "In a way. As a charmed one. You see so much so young. You have no time to slow down. Your normal life as mom puts it passes by between the vanquishes. YOu feel old before it's your time. Not much makes you purely happy anymore. Innoceints is a luxury you can't afford when you have a upper level demon looking down on you with a fireball ready to cinder you." He said. "I see. I'm glad you found one another." She said smiling. "I'm glad someones happy for me. Thanks Aggie. Your a real help." He said hugging her gently. He jumped as a premonition came to him. Aggie was holding a baby standing with Adonis who walked over to kiss him. He came out of it and let her go. "What is it? What did you see?" She asked as he smiled. "Something wonderful. I must go." He said holding his belly. He ran out the door and concentrated. **

**Lake...**

**Adonis was sitting as he felt a warm wind blowing into the porch of his home. Oran came up behind him and Adonis shivered. "How?" He asked. "I can find my beloved anywhere. And thats what you are. The only one I need." Said Oran turning him around and kissing him gently. He laid his head in Adonis shoulder and held him tight. "What is wrong? You hold me so tightly." Said Adonis. "Nothing. Nothing could be better. I've just had many dreams come true and all of them are because of you." Oran said and brought him into another kiss. "So how did the visit to your parents go?" He asked pulling away from Oran. "As to be expected. Their skeptical understandably. But i laid into them. I let them know I wasn't going to be dictated about you. Mom didn't say anything. I think she's either in denile or she's just conceded hard to tell. Dad wanted to throw me in a cage. Wyatt and Chris were in between wanting to beat me and wanting to have a go at you themselves.' He laughed. "I don't wanna get between you and your family." Adonis said. "You won't. If anything like that happen's it'll be their fault not your's. For once I've found something that my charmed destiney has not out right ruined and I'm not letting you go." Oran said helding him tighter and starring the vampire down. "What did your rents say?" He asked. "Mom and father said they were behind us. That they'd love to meet you." Said Adonis. "Same to them." He smiled. "Well how about now?" Asked Adonis. "Certainly." He smiled. "Hold on.' Adonis smiled and started to sprint. **

**With in ten minutes they were there and Adonis sat him down. "Very beautiful home." Oran said. "Not as lovely as you." Said Adonis. Oran blushed and took Adonis hand. They walked in throw the front door and Adonis lead him down a long hall with hanging portraits. "Sorry if the light is to dim for you." He apologised. "Actually it's perfect.' Said Oran cuddleing into him. Adonis opened a door and there sat his mother and father at a dinning table. "Son. Who do you have with you?" Asked his mother. "My beloved. Oran. Meet Dinon and Henya Hawk." Said Adonis and Oran walked over to them and took the ladies hand kissing it. "Charmed dear woman. Lovely to meet you both.' He said shaking the father's hand firmly. "Sit please will you. We have been most anxious to meet you." Said Henya tapping a seat by her. "So our son has marked you." Smiled Dinon. "oh he didn't get away without his own." Smiled oran and Adonis blushed. He showed his shoulder to them and some very deep teeth marks were apparent. "You enjoyed the bonding?" Asked Henya smiling. "Oh extremely. I guess mom was right." He smiled. 'What?" Asked Adonis. "Growing up she always thought I was strange. She remarked once that she actually thought I had been bitten by a vampire. I alway's like my food rarer then most would even look at.' He smiled. "So you have the soul of a vampire." Smiled Adonis. "Could be. I used to phase every where as a child. Mom called me the Hallowell ghoust. I liked scaring her." He smiled. "Naughty child aye?" Asked Henya. "Not patricularly. I was good and did my homework. Igraduated high school at 14." He said. "Quite a fett." Said Adonis. "Mom was bragging for months. I got sick of it. I took college at 15 and now I own my own fashion shops in the mortal realm.' He said. "Very good." Smiled Henya. Adonis smiled and kissed him. "Our son tells us your ready for the change if he wishes." Said Dinon. "That I am. I want him and to hell with what my family say's." Said Oran leaning into Adonis and hugging him to him. "So when will we meet your family?" Asked Henya. "As soon as i can arrange it. I need to talk to my aunt Paige and get her to make sure they don't sneak any potions over. Thats all I need is my father getting vanquish happy and killing my man.' Oran said rolling his eyes. "He protective?" Asked Dinon smiling. "Very. He once sent one of Chris's boyfriends home crying. This guy was twice the size of him and he cried and ran out the door.' Said oran smiling. "I'm actually scared.' Gulped Adonis. "Don't be honey. He looks tough. But when I go kissy on him he melts." Smiled Oran. "Kissy?" Asked Adonis raising an eye brow. "He is a sucker for me when i lay in his chest and act like a baby and kiss his cheek.' Smiled Oran. 'You are so bad." Giggled Henya. 'Well if you've got the weapons use them." He said and they laughed. **


End file.
